best friends
by haye2
Summary: narut, sasuke,gaara and shikamaru best friend fight against the demon in there world.  parings naruxharem sasukexOC shikaxTema Gaaraxhinaxsaku more inside
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is my second fanfic and this first give you a summary of my story.

First of all in this fic naruto will be god like but at the beginning not

he lives in an different time he is a sort of army guy who is n a team with a good sasuke, slightly crazy gaara and shikamaru the brains. In thiss world the demons have taken residence in they're world and started to attack ppl. Sasuke uses a sword gaara his sand and shikamaru a gun naruto uses his fist with explosive gaunlets.

The demons can be split in a few sections

the tailed demons: O.A Kitsunes racoons dogs and stuff. If you mate with on you will turn into a hanyo of that spicie

The predators: vampires who drink blood and make the humans who arent vigin a ghaul mindless canniballs under orders from the vampire. Virgins turn into A C Till B ranged vampire. vampire need

The chamers: Mermaids harpies and stuff . They need to mate with the human to make babies on there own there are no male spicies Uselessly these demons aren't a problem to human and are at good term with them.

Reptile: snakes lizard men. They Need female human to breed but be awere they are strong opponents so don't underestemate them.

Ruler of the tailed beats is Kyuubi no yoko.

Ruler of the Predetors is Mei terumi (A/N dont worry sh wont be evil just mis understood)

Ruler of the chamers is Rin(A/N yes this is kakashi ex-teamate)

Ruler of the reptiels is Orochimaru.

Every monster is in a certain class but I will not tell yet how it worksbut it goes from D-ranged till SSS-ranged

The human race ha built mulitple cities fortress as they call it and live there naruto and team live in Konoha One of the strongest fortresses in the world.

Naruto and team will first get you into their work before the story really begins you will be introduce to their friend bosses mentors home and undies friendship of them. They will suffer rejoice love and anger.

The story starts with childhood till parenthood.

Naruto and team Are ranged S each is an A class hunter

The human are in difrent classes too:

Medic: helps the wounded they stay most of the time in the fortresses

trackers: they help tracking certain demons if they are ordert not many do this its

dangerous cuz you not an attackers but a tracker.

Enforcers: they investigate murders in and outside the fortresses and help the hunters.

Inventors: they help with repairing improving the weapons and medical stuff.

Hunters: Are only with few because the danger the job gives if an hunter reaches the rank of S-class the take students and separate from thee old team for a while till there team has reach S-ranged. They are only outside the fortress if the have a mission outside.

Now for the parring:

SasukexOC OC= Snake OC Name is Tsukihime

ShikamaruxTemari Temari= Human

GaaraxHinaxSaku hinata= Harpie Sakura= twin from hinata also harpie

kakashixRin Rina= mermaid.

NarutoxKyuubixTayuyaxMei terumi

Kyuubi = Queen Kitsune

Tayuya = Cursed human (has tailed power but also predetors but is still human)

Mei terumi = Vampire Queen

the story will start on how the boys meet and the cause of they're disision

then a time skip and then I don't know.

But I do know that Kyuubi, Mei And tayuya will have a past with naruto

so will the rest of the girls with their man.

Tell me what you think of it please


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Its ME I JUST WANNA SAY THAT IM GONNA MAKE A POLL SOON IF YOU GUYS WANT MORE GIRLS IN THE HAREM.

disclaimer: i dont own naruto sorry

Normal speaking: "My voice is more sexier the yours"

**thoughts: Curse you sasuke`s brother**

attacks: Emo off

_Titles of book or stuff like that: Buy a puppy and kill it. p.s i dont own anything  
><em>

Well lets begin

-Abandoned factory-

-time 20:07-

A young boy not older then 7 he has blond spicky hair and wearing a hospital groom is sitting in a room he is waiting waiting to be let out. You see this boy is an experiment. He is enchanted mussels makes his punches and kick a lot stronger. Even now the boy wait waits to be free of this hellish place soon the man in white robes will come again and then I will start again the pain of being fucked in he ass and being hit. He hears that the doors locked is being turned the door opens."hello naruto-kun are you ready for our daily thing":asks the man in the white robes. Naruto just nods en gets of the chair.

-Abandoned factory-

-time 20:07-

In a Other room sits also a boy from the age of 7 with read hair and a tattoo with the kani for love. His name is Gaara Also gaara was wearing a hospital groom this boys is waiting waiting to kill some one . This Gaara can control sand with mere movments of his hands or thoughts he is also wearing a gourd on his back filled with sand. He is lonely waiting for a human to accept him and get him out of here.

-Abandoned factory-

-time 20:07-

The third room was a little more filled this room had a bed a chair a table and a mirrior other rooms have just a bed ant a chair. This boy is name is sasuke has been gifted with better hearing and bloodline called sharingan who helps you read your opponents moments. Sasuke has black hair in the form of a duck but. He also wears a hospital groom but he has some sort of fan on it with resembles his clan who has been massacred by demons on the red moon night (A/N more info in later chapters)

Sasuke had the more better live then our previous boys.

-Abandoned factory-

-time 20:07-

In the fourth and last room sat a boy with a pineapple hairstyle who looked very bored his name is shikamaru. In his room was a window to look outside why for him you ask? Thats because he liked to watch the clouds. Shikamaru had an enchanted sight he could zoom in and out the furrest he could see was around 5 miles also he could switch to night vision and heat vision. If you could discripe shikaaru you wold say he was lazy but this lazy boy was acctualy a genius.

You could say it was the normal day for the boys but this day would change their lives.

-Abandoned factory-

-time 21:30-

-First room-

Naruto was tired and bleeding from his ass and multiple wounds. He was it itred

he thought: **why did this have to happen to me.**

**Im tired of this I wanna leave this place discover the world outside these walls.  
>I miss the outside world and those ppl.<strong>

Naruto started to run at the door and smash it but it didn't give in.

-Abandoned factory-

-time 21:32-

-third room-

Sasuke was lying on his bed when he heard some noice like some onewas punching a door.

"Hey will you be quite"he yelled

"yea some ppl are trying to sleep here"someone else yelled

"who are you"yelled a third voice

"name is Sasuke. You?"asked sasuke

"My name is Naruto and im gonna get out of here"yelled the third voice

"Im shikamaru"yelled the second voice

"Im Gaara"Said a raspy fourth voice

"hey naruto how are out gonna get out of here the door is at least 25cm thick and made from metal."Yelled sasuke

"Simple im smashing the door with my fists I already got some dents"Yelled naruto

"Oi Naruto may I suggest that you punched the wall instead of the door"Yelled shikamaru.

"Why should I"Yelled naruto

"Because the walls here are thinner then the door"Yelled Shikamaru

"Well thanks shika soon I will be out of here you guys wanna come with me"Yelled naruto.

"Yes"was the reply. "Okay hang on."

-not so Abandoned factory-

-time 21:45-

-fourth room-

It was more quite now Naruto had stopped punching the door. Soon shika knew he could leave this place and find a nice place to live.

Suddenly the wall collapsed and a boy with blond hair and three wisker marks like scars in a hospital groom stood there.

"Hello you must be troublesome naruto"Said shikamaru with a smirk

"Hell yes I am you must be shikamaru"Awnserd the now identified blond kid.

"well lets get the others out of here"Said Shikamaru

-Abandoned factory-

-time 21:50-

-second room-

Gaara was thrilled thrilled to be free and to be taken away from this bysome one who was also locked up. He could here a few minutes ago a wall crumble so he knew that soon it was his turn.

Then his wall crumbled down.

There stood two boys one blond and a pineaple hairstyle boy.

"Yo gaara we are gonna get you out of here"Said the smilling blond.

"Even though it is troublesome" shikamaru shudert.

"Lets go then already sasuke is next to me"said gaara

"heard ya"

-Abandoned factory-

-time 21:55-

-third room-

Sasuke could hear them trying to break the wall and it worked he could hear the wall crack.

Soon he would be gone from this hellish place.

Then the wall crumbled down just like all other three walls. There Stood three ppl ablond a pineapple and a red head.

"Took you long enough to get here"Smiled sasuke

"Well we ran across a black cat and had to cross his path in order not to get bad luck"Explained naruto.

Current thoughts were: **what a lame excuse there are no cats here.**

"so now we are all here and we all know that we have been changed we should tell eachtother what we can do"said shikamaru after a yawn.

"I will go first then my name is sasuke and I even better hearing and the sharingan."said duck head I mean sasuke

"troublesome shikamaru I have scoop vision and night vision and heat vision"explained shika

"Gaara I can control sand"said Gaara in monotone

"Im Naruto I have enchanted mussels themanwith the white robe said I could lift something called an oak without even trying."told naruto then took out a book with a title: _Icha Icha Paradise_ and started reading.

"what is that book"asked sasuke

"A porn book is my guess its nice found it after the man in white robes left it behind cuz it was no gay porn"said Naruto while gigiling.

"oh well lets get out of here"said Gaara

-Outside world-

-time 23:01-

-clearing in a forest-

our heroes can be seen worn out and breathing heavly.

"This is the last time im gonna do that you hear me"complained shika

"agreed"

"lets just get some sleep and try to find some kind of village"suggest naruto.

All agreed.

-outside konoha-

-time 23:21-

-In a forest-

"Hmmm it seems that we have some guests in the forest" said a man with mask covering half of his face.

"Should we go and kill them kakashi-sempai":asked a masked man to his superior.

"No we take them with us to konoha there we will decide what will become of them" said the now identified kakashi.

"hai"said the masked man. As he took two boys and jumped off.

-konoha-

-time 9:32-

-hospital-

Kakashi stood infront of our four heroes next to him stood a old man wearing with robes and a hat with the kanj for fire this man was the third hokage leader of konaha.

After 5 minutes the old man spook "kakashi why is it that we have here three of our own missing children and one who isnt from here."

"we found them in the forest hours ago they were exhaust from a long journey it seems"said our Silver haired man. The door opent revealing a man in Doctor suite.

"hokage here are the results from the tests"Greeted the man.

"Let me see"The hokage took the results."this is quite strange."

"What does it say hokage-sama"Asked kakashi.

"It seems someone had decided to mess around with the body's"Replied the old man.

"what do you mean messing with there bodies they still are human aren't they"

"Yes they are still human, but they're bodies have been changed they have been modernized"Old man said

"What has been changed then"

"Well naruto here has been given better mussels, sasuke better hearing, shikamaru with telescopic eyes and the red head power to control sand."

"Who would have thought after 4 years of searching we found the right at our door step"

"yes in deed I certainly didn't expect that"

-Konoha-

-time 10:00-  
>-hospital-<p>

Naruto began to wake up after a strange dream where he met a few girls and a red fox (A/N wonder who that is?)

"huh? Where is this?"mumbled our hyperactive blond. He could see a man in white robes with a hat with the kanj for fire and next to him he saw a man with silver gravity denying hair reading a suspicious familiar orange book. The old man greeted "oh glad that you decided to wake up naruto".

"Who are you? How do you my name? Where am I?"Yelled naruto.

"Well my name his Hiruzen Sarutobi and I am The hokage of konoha where you are right now in the hospital. As for how do I know your name we wil have to wait for your friends to wake up."Awsnerd The old man with a small smile.

"Why?" Asked a suspicious Naruto.

"Well it would be troublesome two explain multipule times"Told The silver haired man. "How by theway my name is kakashi hatake".

"Well nice too meet you Sarutobi-jij and Kakashi-san". Said our now smiling blond. "Neh kakashi-san is that book by any change _icha icha paradis_".

"Yes it is naruto do you know the book"Said kakashi.

"Yea I know the book im reading it now. Back in the room I didnt had anything else to do"Said naruto.

"What do you mean by THE ROOM naruto"asked Sarutobi.

"Well we are from a white room where we were being experimented on by this man with yellow snake like eyes in a white robe and some sort of purple band aroundhis mid section."Told Naruto.

Both the man looked at each other and nodded.

"Naruto what can you remember from you past?"Asked the old man.

"Not much jij only bits, but I remember when I was kipnapped."Said naruto as he saw Sarutobi-jij's face fall.

"Tell me Naruto what happened."

Author style: Flashback no jutsu

"Its time to say good bye little fox"Said a 3 year old naruto to a little fox with eight tails.

The fox yelped disapproving.

"I dont wanna leave either but I must go"Said a sad naruto. Suddenly cheering up he said "You know what when im older I will get strong and you and I will meet each other again."

The fox yelped happly at this and jumped on narto's shoulder and bit down there drawing a little bit of blood.

"Ow why did- oh I get it a blood oath huh okay"said naruto as he did the same with the little fox not knowing what it accually did.

The fox yelped now even more happly and snuggled its nose against naruto before running off.

"Good bye my friend see you next time!"Yelled naruto after the fox. Naruto himself ran also out of the clearing. He ran for 32 minutes before he heard something snap and looked back to seen a man he had not seen before.

"Kukukuku well what have we here a little human."Said the man chuckling.

"Who are you sir"Asked naruto shaken slightly.

"Me? I am the great Orochimaru the snake lord."Awsnerd the man.

"Wait Snake lord as in the demon kind"Asked naruto clearly shaken.

"Yes and you my boy are coming with me boy"Said the man summoning a middle sized snake.

"Noooooo"Yelled naruto but he knew nobody would come to safe him.

Kai

"and then I was take to this white rooms"Told naruto finishing his story.

"Its a sad story in deed naruto"Said kakashi with sympathy in his eye.

Suddenly gaara began to steer and open his eye's. "Where am I"He asked.

"Your in konoha the leave fortress"Kakashi said. "tell us your name boy?"

"Gaara is my name"was the awser.

"nice too meet you gaara. I am surutobi and this is kakashi hatake."said the old man.

After a while the rest strartet wake up an naruto demanded to know how the old man knew them.

"I know this will sound strange but you were originally from konoha but went missing a few years ago"stated the old man.

"what do you mena I an't remember anything about living in konha"Yelled a now angry gaara.

"I know this is hard to believe, but it is the truth orochimaru must have done something to erase your memory's so you could be his mindless puppet". Said surutobi to convince the children.

"Well even though its troublesome I think the old man is right"said our lazy pineapple head.

"How can you be so sure"asked sasuke

"-sigh- well its obvious that with no memory from our past that the old man could lie to us but I dont think he is doing that"explained shika.

"I may not know why shika trusts you old man but if shika said you okay then I trust him"Told naruto with confident.

"Well im not convinced yet but yu seem okay so im in" said sasuke

"okay im in too"said gaara.

"Thank you for trusting me"said the hokage truly at east that the belived him.

"So what now?"asked naruto

"Well when your eight you can start the academy if you want"said kakashi.

"Acedemy? Whats that?"Asked narto gaara and sasuke in union.

"-sigh- Its a place where they teach us"Told an annoyed shika.

"yea but what do they teach us there"asked sasuke.

"You will be taught how to defend yourself against the demons"explaiined surutobi.

Then the door opent and a sad looking docter came in and said "Hokage-sama can I speack with you please." The two left the room.

"Neh kakashi-san I have a question"asked naruto

"What is it naruto"

"Will you be my sensei and help me?"

"I can feel we have more incomen the we nw andi can see in your eyes that you too have suffert. I thin I couldn't get along with the other sensei's." explaned naruto.

Kakashi though: **Well it wouldn't hurt to have an apprentice, I mean guy has an copy of himself maybe naruto will be a copy of me.**

"okay I will be your sensei I will pick you evrey time from the academy"said kakashi.

"YATTA I HAVE SENSEI"Yelled an happy naruto.

"Good for you"Congratuted th others.

"Aaah dont worry you guys im sure you will find good sensei's too."Said naruto.

The the door was slammed open and a pissed looking sarutobi came in and slammed the door shut.

"Whats the matter jij"Asked naruto slightly scared.

"Boys has orochimaru ever touch you in anyway except when he was experimenting on you."Asked sarutobi.

Naruto looked away and lowerd his head, but nodded anyway. Gaara flinched. Shika grabbed subconscious his ass And sasuke was shaken angrly at the thought what the snake did to them.

"Its okay boys he wont ever do that to you again"Said sarutobi while pulling the boys in a hug.

All cried there hearts out at sarutob's chest.

-konoha-

-time 11:23-

-hospital room-

The boys were tired of crying and slept after that. Outside stood kakashi with sarutobi chatting about the future of the boys

"i think its for the best that I train them hokage-sama" suggested kakashi

"It`s proberbly the best option since you are our only SS-class ninja withyour sharigan" nodded sarutobi.

"Its decided then I will take them as my students and they will be placed on my team" said kakashi "not only we can make them the strongest team ever but also the nightmare of all the demons."

"I agree with you on that, but shouldn't you just let IT go"said sarutobi with a sad smile.

"Sorry hokage, but the scar is too deep to forgive"Grunted kakashi.

"I see well it doesn't matter now you just have to focus on the boys for now" said hokage.

"Yes from tomorrow onwards I will give them hell" Said kakashi then started chuckeling evilly.

The boys in their rooms started to shiver.

End of chapter

A/N how was it anything unclear?

Anyways im not english or amarican im Dutch and can't spellright so have a little mercy on me please.

The next chapter will be a time skip of ten years.

They will be stronger mature and naruto will be a mini kakashi

sasuke will be as in shippuden, but not hatred emo fag but nice and cring toward his teammates

Gaara will be a little like he was in the show but less crazy and stuff

And shikamaru will be yea ummm shikamaru will be shikamaru

The akatsuki members are friend of our heroes and are wandering hunters.

Well see ya next time Haye out.


End file.
